


The Dominion Is Here And They’re Answering Your Questions

by joyofthejoui



Series: Apocrypha [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: Elenwen Lies Through Her Teeth, Gen, Good Cop No Filter Cop, Ondolemar Just Wants To Talk Theology, Thalmor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyofthejoui/pseuds/joyofthejoui
Summary: Ondolemar and Elenwen host an AMA (Ask Me Anything) to clear up all your confusion and gross misunderstandings about the Third Aldmeri Dominion.  Topics range widely from The Talos Ban to Ancient Ayleids, Family Planning in Alinor and Rumours of Wild Parties at the Thalmor Embassy. (And much more.)Originally roleplayed on r/teslore.





	1. A Very Polite Welcome To Our Honoured Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Seventeenth of Rain's Hand, the Thalmor Embassy in Haafingar played host to a most unusual event. The following is a transcript of the proceedings.

**Elenwen:**  The people of Tamriel have many misconceptions about the Aldmeri Dominion, so we'll answer some of the questions you may have. I am Elenwen, First Emissary to Skyrim, and I am so looking forward to getting to know you tonight.

The mer over in the corner - yes, the one with the glass of brandy - is the Commander of the Justiciars in Skyrim, Ondolemar. He's come all the way up here from his base of operations in Markarth. We know there is a great deal of interest in the Justiciars, and Commander Ondolemar can give a more immediate viewpoint on their activities than can I. Between the two of us, we should be able to answer your questions.

Please help yourself to some of the refreshments. We've spared no expense in our preparations for this soiree. Commander?

 **Ondolemar:**  Thank you, Madame Ambassador. You all have been granted a great honour, to be guests of the Thalmor. Do try not to shame yourself with particularly idiotic questions. My Justiciars are standing by to remove any uncouth guests . . . or perhaps, I should say, the  _most_  uncouth guests. This is Skyrim after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all r/teslore posters [who submitted these questions and made this role-play on the teslore subreddit a fun event.](https://www.reddit.com/r/teslore/comments/be2nb5/the_dominion_is_here_and_we_are_answering_your/) Particular thanks to **kerbalspaceexplorer** who gave me the idea for this format and graciously encouraged me to use it without feeling guilty of stealing their idea.
> 
> I found the AMA an excellent format for presenting and elaborating views of the lore. In this case, Elenwen is presenting the diplomatic face of the Dominion, and Ondolemar the more frank concerns of a Justiciar tasked with stamping out heresy.
> 
> To read the full AMA on one page, click the "Entire Work" button above. Otherwise, I've organized the questions by chapters to make for easier reading. You can browse the topics discussed via the Table of Contents.
> 
> The portrayal of Ondolemar and Elenwen in this AMA is not necessarily part of the "canon" of my other fics, though I've become very fond of "Just Wants To Talk Theology with People When He's Drinking" Ondolemar and will probably bring that aspect back in the future.


	2. Elven Supremacy, Dragons, Skyrim, Homesickness

 

 

> **_vishie_:** **First Emissary Elenwen, what is your stance on Elven supremacy over the races of Men?**

**Elenwen:**  We look upon the races of Men much as younger cousins. Ours is truly the more ancient civilization, the font of learning, religion, magic, and art in Tamriel. Elven civilization forms the foundations of man's societies, and we still have much more to share with them. All the while recognizing the youthful vitality of their races, and the contributions which they bring to the greater good of Tamriel.

 **Ondolemar:**  The Aldmeri Dominion does not  _claim_  the superiority of Mer over Men. Watch as it demonstrates that with its  _deeds_.

* * *

 

> **oath2order:  Do the Dominion consider the dragons to be a threat to the rest of the Empire? If so how will the Dominion handle the threat, were they to be involved?**
> 
> **I can't imagine both of your journeys into Skyrim have been particularly enjoyable. Is there anything during your time here that you have found "fun"?**

**Ondolemar** : The rest of the Empire, did you say? All of Cyrodiil and High Rock, then?

 **Elenwen:**   _coughs_  These dragons concern the Dominion, of course. So far, the dragons seem to have remained within Skyrim, but as the Dominion's Emissary to Skyrim, it weighs heavy on my mind. We are well-prepared to defend our own Embassy, but we are not a military force and could not lend much aid to our friends in Skyrim, even if we were asked for it.

If the dragons do expand their range, and the Empire finds itself threatened, I would encourage the Empire to ask the Dominion's help. Our mages have immense experience in putting down even greater threats than these dragons.

As for fun, I greatly enjoy these little get-to-gethers. To share some of the fruits of our homeland with those who appreciate them, nothing brings me more joy. Have you tried the Russafeld Red?

 **Ondolemar:**  There are very few pleasures to be found in this wretched country, but the inquisitiveness of its inhabitants is rather fascinating, and frequently very productive. This is at least a better use of an evening than the Ambassador's usual soirees.

* * *

 

> **Travelling to and living in a new land is quite intimidating and can be rather disorienting as you acclimate to your new environment. How have you two made do with living in Skyrim? Is there anything specifically that you miss from Alinor?**
> 
> **Best regards, Irimil of Cloudrest (kaiiris)**

**Elenwen:**  As you can see, we are fortunate to be surrounded here by many comforts brought from home. When homesickness threatens to overwhelm us, we can return to our books and nibble on sweets from home.

I miss the flowers and greenery more than anything else. Even when the ground is clear of snow here, the colours are so muted. . . But I don't need to describe what I miss to you. You know it and must be thankful to Jephre that you are not forced to stay so far from it.

 **Ondolemar:**  Beds that are not carved out of stone. You probably think I am joking. Sadly I am not. Stay clear of Markarth if you value your back.


	3. Oblivion Crisis, Numidium, Wild Parties, Goblins

  1. > **Superiorlybread:** Has any of you witnessed the Oblivion crisis and how was it like for the Altmer, at that time?

  2. > Do you still blame the Empire for the use of the Numidium? Is there a chance humans can redeem themselves? And how?

  3. > Is t[his leaked video of the Thalmor embassy ](https://youtu.be/-xSndtHjK_A)true or a fabrication and Imperial propaganda? 




**Ondolemar:**  I was born after the Great Anguish, though I had an elder brother and sister who perished in the fall of Crystal-Like-Law. They were very young, and my parents never recovered from their loss. Every family has their sorrows from that time, even if only our Elders can recall it.

 **Elenwen:**  There are few even in Alinor who can recall the days of the Great Anguish. Those who sit upon the Thalmor Council are among them. But that does not mean the memory has faded among us. There are still places where the grass has never grown back under the shadow of the Oblivion gates. There are tombs of ancestors left unrevered because their lines were cut short, and mounds where the dead were hastily buried together without the proper rites or the mourning of their kin. Crystal-like-Law is no more and its absence looms over us, a reminder of what may occur again should we trust our world to the protection of men.

As for the Numidium, I think you labour under a misconception that we  _blame_  anyone for it. Our relationship with the Empire has waxed and waned, and the Siege of Alinor was not a high point in that relationship, but that is far in the past.

The Emperor of that time, Tiber Septim, was a great man who accomplished much, and it is fitting that his countrymen be proud of him. The brutality of his age must be deplored, of course, but it takes time for a people to mature. It will be a credit to his memory if his descendants learn to take our hands in peace.

 **Ondolemar:**  The Numidium is no more, and none of you had any hand in it, did you? So no I do not blame men for the use of the Numidium any more than I blame a dog whose grand-sire bit me once. I do, however, see in the races of men a deeply-bred urge to bite, so to speak. It does not bode well for our future together. Not for men, anyway.

 **Elenwen** : My parties' opulence have spawned many legends, haven't they? Nothing so undignified has ever occurred in these halls, however.

 **Ondolemar:**  Socializing with the silliest and greediest of Skyrim is the usual fare at these parties, nothing more than that.

 

* * *

 

> **Do the Altmer and specifically the Dominion still enslave Goblins as servants and scouts, or is that a spinners tale from Cyrodiil?**

Regards, Vaellu Ules of Kragenmoor. (kagrenax)

 **Elenwen:**  There are certainly records of mer within Alinor's long history utilizing goblins as servants of some sort. For small, unskilled tasks, they may even serve their masters well. But the Dominion has no interest in untrustworthy and unskilled servants. So, no, we do not employ goblins in any capacity.

 **Ondolemar:**  We have some of the best scouts in Tamriel at our disposal, our brethren from Valenwood. What use would we have for goblins?


	4. Bretons, Necromancy, Vampires, Pelinal Whitestrake

> **Hello there, Lady and Gentlemer.**
> 
> **I am Gavin Direblood, adventuring spellsword. I was hoping that you could answer a few questions for me.**
> 
> **What do you think of my people, the Bretons? Would we have a place in the Dominion?**
> 
> **What is your policy on Necromancy? Vampirism?**
> 
> **What do you think of Pelinal Whitestrake? (TesseractAmaAta)**

**Elenwen:**  I'll answer the easy questions first. Necromancy and vampirism are abbhorent practices, outlawed in the Dominion. Commander Ondolemar, you've had some experience with putting down both of those, haven't you?

 **Ondolemar:**  In Valenwood and in Cyrodiil during the War, yes. Here in Skyrim, the Justiciar's scope of duties is limited to upholding the White-Gold Concordat.

 **Elenwen** : Pelinal Whitestrake is a nearly mythical figure of the Alessian Rebellion. If he is revered for his alleged hatred for all Mer, for the murders recounted in his myths, we cannot of course approve. If he is remembered as a liberator of Tamriel's people, man and mer, from the cruel governance of Daedra-worshipers, that is completely unobjectionable.

 **Ondolemar:**  Yes, many scholars consider it probable that these legends were attached to the figure of Pelinal by his more zealous descendants. After all, the name Pelinal itself is taken from our language: a corruption of Pelin-El, which  _The Song of Pelinal_  translates as  _The Star-Made Knight_. The true Pelinal, be he man or mer, fought alongside Ayleid lords in Alessia's campaign for the White-Gold Tower.

It seems very likely that Pelinal's reputation as an enemy of mer is a result of legends of Ysgramor being attached to him by the Nords who entered the early Empire and settled in Colovia.

 **Elenwen:**  As for Bretons, you are hardly the only Breton guest at this gathering tonight. I count many Bretons among my friends here in Skyrim. I presume, though, you are referring to the thorny history of your people's origin. Your Direnni ancestors did many great and many terrible things in their realm. Even the most patriotic Breton today would surely not approve of the way they dealt with the native Nedic women.

But since that is ancient history, and the Bretons already exist, we recognize the positive influences of Aldmeri culture on your own, and hope that it will give you a better understanding of the peace and friendship that the Dominion offers.

 **Ondolemar:**  Breton religion isn't as wrong-headed as other men's, I'll give you that.

 


	5. Mane's Assassination, Elsweyr, The Beautiful

 

> **Cobalt_Blue34: What is your opinion on the assassination of the Mane?**

**Elenwen:**  You are referring to an event that occurred over one-hundred-and-fifty years ago, so naturally, I have very few opinions. It was a tragedy for Elsweyr, and the assassins have never been identified.

* * *

>   **Nethan2000: This one has lived in Skyrim for so long his fur turned white, but always seeks news from his home Elsweyr. He has heard the ancient kingdoms of Anequina and Pellitine were recreated, yes? Where did the kings come from? Khajiit thought the old dynasties were dead. Do they have a say in Aldmeri politics or just do what they're told?**

**Elenwen:**  The Kingdoms of Anequina and Pellitine have indeed been restored. In the wake of long unrest between north and south, such a restoration was for the best, although I'm sure you know that the Khajiit people are unified at heart in their love of Elsweyr.

There is much confusion over the status of Anequina and Pellitine within the Dominion. They are not under the Dominion's direct administration. Instead they are independent states that enjoy the Dominion's protection, co-operate in some of our efforts, and take advantage of our guidance.

I am not well versed in the genealogy of Elsweyr's royal families, but old royal dynasties are rarely short of countless hopeful heirs whose ancestors were passed over.

 **Ondolemar:**  There are more Camorans than anyone knows what to do with, for example. Similarly, those old Khajiit kings and queens had descendants who arose to claim their foreparents' thrones.

* * *

>   **Slurppy52: Hey I have a question, what do you people think of the Beautiful? I think they’re a taint on your culture**

**Elenwen:**  The Beautiful were a small terrorist group which had a brief period of activity at the close of the Third Era. They never had a broad base of support, and their insanity was placed in stark relief by the horrors of the Great Anguish, which far outweighed any vandalism they had carried out. The Thalmor wiped out any lingering members of this criminal organization.

 **Ondolemar:**  The only reason people know about the Beautiful outside Alinor is that they were mentioned in the Third Edition of the Pocket Guide to the Empire. So readers assume that the Beautiful were actually relevant to our history. The same text does not even mention the rise of the Thalmor, despite the Thalmor Council organizing a successful Isles-wide boycott of Imperial goods in the very year of its publication.


	6. Bosmer and the Thalmor, Ocato

> **Are wood elves allowed on the Thalmor?**
> 
> **Yours truly,**
> 
> **Hundolin (Fr0ski)**

**Elenwen:**  The short answer is Yes. The longer answer requires some clarification of the various uses of the word "Thalmor". It is regularly used to refer to the governing Council of the Aldmeri Dominion, and the administrators and enforcers of the Dominion.

The Thalmor Council has existed within the Summerset Isles as a council of elder scholars from time immemorial. The Council has a history unbroken by war, the passings of Empires, and continued to meet as a body in the dark days between the Second and Third Dominions.

The official membership of the Council has never been public knowledge, although in practice, certain Council members might be widely known. There are many reasons for this secrecy: the members of the Thalmor Council are obligated to maintain an attitude of wise humility and to spurn fame for its sake. To sit on the Thalmor is to seek the good of our people, not to court their whims. The secrecy also protects the lesser members of the Council from both physical harm and any attempted interference.

So, I cannot give you a full reckoning of the Thalmor Council's membership, but in general, the most elder scholars, who have been on the Council since before the Great Anguish and make up the majority of the Council members, are certainly of Altmer origin. But there are indeed Bosmer members on the Council, as in previous incarnations of the Dominion.

If by the Thalmor, you mean more widely the administration of the Dominion, of course, there are many Bosmer within the ranks of the Thalmor. In Valenwood itself, the majority of Thalmor officials and Justiciars are Bosmer, although Altmer are more highly represented in the higher ranks of Valenwood administration. This reflects the development of the Dominion, in which our people have often guided the Bosmer.

 **Ondolemar:**  If you are speaking purely of our presence in Skyrim, true, we have very few Bosmer among our ranks. Practically speaking, there is a great advantage in a Justiciar having an extra foot over the local Nords.

> **Hundolin:** **Thank you, I have a question unrelated to the previous. I heard rumors while I was in Alinor about the assassination of Chancellor Ocato. Is it true that he was castrated root and stem before execution?**

**Elenwen:**  Despite the scurrilous rumours of a few renegades, the Thalmor were completely uninvolved in the assassination of Chancellor Ocato. The actual culprit is sure to have been one of the players of the Stormcrown Interregnum. The Chancellor was holding back many ambitious men from declaring themselves Emperor, which they immediately did, once he was dead.

> **Hundolin: Is it true that he was held in a cell for days and was executed by means of a red hot iron inserted into his anus? I always suspected the Thalmor had their hand in it though, it's a shame, they would be my heroes if they were the ones to have put an end to such a terrible man.**

**Elenwen:**  That does not sound likely at all, but I am not closely familiar with the period. It does not make pleasant party conversation, though, does it?


	7. Dunmer, Orcs, Imga, Skyrim, Theology

> **Drakon Indarys, Dunmer Stormcloak (NewWillinium): ... Alright sera I think I may actually have a couple questions for you two. If I may?**
> 
>   1. **What is the Official and Unofficial view of the Thalmor of Alinor regarding their more cultured cousins, The Dunmer and Orsimer?**
>   2. **I must admit that despite the Thalmor I have seen and talked to across Skyrim nods head to Ondolemar I have been shocked to see them all unattended by their servants. What has happened to the Imga of the Summerset Isles?**
>   3. **Is there anything that you two appreciate about Skyrim and its peoples?**
>   4. **Finally ... Alright this is just a personal curiosity I must admit. Why do the Thalmor focus on outlawing the worship of Talos and not the cults of the rest of the Emperors? Why do you not pursue the worshippers of the once mortal Arkay and Mannimarco with the same fervor as you do Talos?**
> 

> 
> **Those are my questions. May Lady Azura watch over you two.**

**Ondolemar:**  More cultured . . .

**Elenwen:**  If I may, Commander. Master Drakon, as a Dunmer, you know, of course, that your people are originally of the same blood as ours, despite the many misfortunes you have since encountered, and have steadfastly defended the purity of that blood. How those misfortunes have shaped your destiny remains to be seen, but theoretically there is no reason for enmity between kin.

Practically, our shared history has been . . . unfortunate. The Thalmor hold forth a hand in friendship to all who desire the greater good for Tamriel, but first you must take it. To us it seems that selflessness, gratitude and reverence for the gods and ancestors have, unfortunately, been in short supply in Morrowind in the past.

**Ondolemar:**  Where after all did Tiber Septim get the Numidium in the first place, sir?

**Elenwen:**  Ancient history, Commander, and best forgotten.

As for the so-called Orsimer (though a number of them have indicated to me that they prefer to be called Orcs) their ultimate origin is probably best left to the scholars to entangle. The Thalmor has no opinion on them as a people, preferring to judge them by their deeds, good or bad.

**Ondolemar:**  The traditional customs and religion of the Orcs are utterly abhorrent to us. They make a mockery of the gods, marriage, and family. But orcs in person often behave better than their crass theology suggests. You will remember, sir, that there are many orcs in Markarth, veterans of the Legion, and they are certainly among its best citizens. Which may not be saying much in the case of Markarth, but I see no reflection of their twisted "code" in their actions.

**Elenwen:**  I believe you have been misinformed as to the Imga. The Imga are of Valenwood, not of Summerset, and we have never employed them as servants. In the past , they have indeed meritoriously adopted Altmer culture as best as they could.

The current state of the Imga is mysterious. Their numbers have dwindled precariously since the First Era, but I believe they do live in some scattered communities deep in the Valenwood forests. This would be a good question for our colleagues in Valenwood's administration. I will pass along your question by letter, but paperwork being what it is, it will take a long time to get an answer.

**Ondolemar:**  I'm sure you know that it was an Imga who founded the Alessian Order. Marukh and his followers rose to great power in the First Empire, and yet the Empire today can hardly tolerate beastfolk. There's a lesson in there if you're inclined to look for it.

**Elenwen:**  Indeed. As for Skyrim, I have made many valuable acquaintances among its people. The best of Skyrim routinely mingle at these events, and the conversation is as sparkling as the wine.

**Ondolemar:**   _lowering his voice_  There is . . . a certain quality of sincerity among the Nords that I do not dislike. Not among its nobility or grubbing merchants, but among the ordinary people. It can be quite refreshing to know exactly where one stands with a person, even if the person is a misguided heretic. It also makes the job of the Justiciars much easier, when people do not hide who they are.

**Elenwen:**  Your last is an excellent question. The worship of Talos is not of course the only deviation that the Empire has indulged in the past. Our ranking Justiciar here can give you some theological education on the matter, but first let me say that the Dominion does not tolerate the worship of that necromancer within its own lands.

**Ondolemar:**  A lesson in theology, then?

These examples that you bring up are not cut from the same cloth. Mannimarco's evil nature was understood in our homeland while men indulged his wicked desires. Those perverse criminals who honour him as a god would be executed if they showed their faces in the Dominion's lands. The greater part of Tamriel, however, shares our sentiment even if their laws do not entirely ban necromancy. No government promotes his worship, and salutary organizations such as the Vigil of Stendarr work among you with the de facto blessings of Skyrim's governors.

As for Arkay, He is one of the Eight as understood by the people of Cyrodiil. The mythology that they sometimes ascribe to him: a mere human shopkeeper who late in time ascended to godhood, is absurd, but he is no doubt a reflection of a true Divine. Within our own lands, we mandate the proper worship of the Eight, but it has always been our missionaries' practice to emphasize our commonalities and to encourage what is good and true within these human cults. At times, the ridiculous perversions we encounter may leave us hopeless about human capabilities for true worship, but it would be a step in the wrong direction to lead people away from the worship of the Eight.

Incidentally, Arkay's origin is not nearly so offensive theologically as you may imagine. It seems to many of our theologians to be a poorly-understood reflection of Aldmeri doctrine of our ancestors' ascension. The Aedra were brought down to Nirn by the Betrayer and it was Our Father Auri-El who showed us how we might ascend again. It is perhaps unsurprising that that the barbaric human tribes of the early era misunderstood this re-ascension as a man being granted divine status.

As for the cults of other Emperors, the Nibenay was historically known as the land of ten thousand cults. The worship of gods such as Reman and the so-called Emperor Zero flourished for a time among the Nibenese, but never reached the stature of the Talos Cult. Today, they are obscure curiosities tucked away in corners of Cyrodiil, and upheld by a few old priests who cling to barely understood traditions.

Yet even at the height of their popularity, the other Emperor cults never claimed their new gods to be the equal of the Eight, let alone their Chief, as did the most blasphemous members of the Talos Cult. The Talos Cult was a new and terrible innovation, which in effect, undermined the worship of the Eight.

The history of one other Imperial cult does, however, give some hope for men to purge themselves of these heresies. The founder of the First Empire is known to you as Blessed Saint Alessia, who prayed to Akatosh and received his help. There was a time when some people within Cyrodiil revered Alessia as a goddess, and yet now you recognize her great achievements with a title that properly acknowledges the true relationship of mortals to the Aedra. In time -

**Elenwen:**   _hurriedly_  No one is claiming Tiber Septim to be a saint. He was a great man, who deserves honour. That is quite enough.

* * *

> **Malborn (automated_bot): We're out of the Colovian brandy, is it okay if I open this alto wine?**

Elenwen:   Yes, do so. And please stop offering drinks to Commander Ondolemar. If he chooses to drink himself into Oblivion, that is his own affair, but he hardly needs encouragement.


	8. Family Structure, Justiciar Training, the Forsworn

> **OrienStricken:** Elenwen: I assume that it is safe to say that the familial structure back in your homeland is probably noticeably different from those of us from Skyrim. My question is in which ways do you see the biggest difference in how a typical family from Skyrim operates compared to your beautiful Isles?
> 
> Ondolemar: what was it that you did prior to becoming a Justiciar, and was the path to becoming one difficult? In what ways? Also, what is your opinion on the Foresworn and their heavily combative presence in the Reach?

**Elenwen:**  Yes. Family is of the greatest importance among us. Our connection to the Divines is as the children of great ancestors.  _As above, so below._  I am not intimately familiar with the structure of Nord families, but I can outline a few differences.

Most obviously, our longer lifespans ensure that there will be more generations of the family alive at the same time. Children learn from their revered elders of a few centuries back. The presence of these elders teaches our youth a patience, humility, and self-control that does seem to be lacking among the young Nords. Men believe that they can surpass their parents and reach the height of their powers by the time they've turned twenty. An Altmer youth has no such silly illusions, and thus rarely defies the direction of his or her elders.

It is also noticeable to outsiders that we often have fewer children on average than most human societies. There are a number of fantastic theories and wild slanders explaining why. The simple truth is that we have only the number of children whom we can maintain with the care they deserve. With our long life spans, and having long since conquered the spectre of infant mortality, this translates to a cultural ideal of no more than three children in a family. Three is a number with great significance in our culture, but I will not bore you with numerology.

One drawback of the Third Dominion's wise decision to close its borders to the outside world, however, has been that Greater Tamriel's viewpoint of Alinor has remained much as it was at the end of the Third Era. After the Great Anguish, and under the wise insistence of the Thalmor, family size in Alinor was much increased for a time.

**Ondolemar:**  And has again, since the War . . . I probably shouldn't have said that.

**Elenwen:**  The Dominion did  _not_  suffer an exorbitant number of casualties in the War.

**Ondolemar:**  So you want to know how I became a Justiciar? A superiorly bred mer such as myself was of course trained since childhood to take up this position. My father was a Justiciar before me, and I have always striven to honour the legacy he left me.

The official training of Justiciars begins in specialized academies within the Dominion. Our course of training is taxing and diverse, and I am not at liberty to disclose our full methods, but a Justiciar should only leave the Academy when he or she is well trained in combat - both physical and magical -, magical theory and practice, law, theology, and a cultural expertise that will - one hopes - match their future assignments.

In practice, however, one ends up where one is needed by the Dominion. Plenty of current Justiciars got their start in the First War against the Empire, when their expertise might be needed anywhere, and while I served in the Justiciars before the War, I had that same experience in Cyrodiil of taking up one responsibility in the morning, and having a completely new problem to solve by evening. One learns to combine discipline with a certain amount of flexibility.

After that experience, my duties in Markarth are consistent, dull, and unexceptional.

The Forsworn are perhaps the exception to that, but even then, their attacks mostly take place outside the city. The Aldmeri Dominion does not meddle in the internal politics of the Empire, so the Forsworn's struggles with the Reach are outside my purvey, unless they threaten Dominion representatives.

From a historical point of view, the Forsworn are yet another creation of the Septim Empire's harsh treatment of its provinces, and there is some poetic irony in watching the situation unfold.


	9. Talos Ban, Stormcloaks, Thalmor in the Reach

> **I'm an unapologetic Talos worshipper and I've mercilessly slaughtered every Thalmor justiciar I've encountered, I believe you've personally sent justiciars to deal with me Elenwen at least that's what the notes on the bodies said.**
> 
> **My question is this, Do you really think you can rout the worship of Talos out of Tamriel? Do you really think that we men aren't just biding our time until we can crush your filth under the might of a steel boot?**
> 
> **Love**
> 
> **Ingmir Ember-Heart (NotNate_)**

**Elenwen:**  The Empire in its wisdom has accepted that worship of Talos is a barbaric remnant of a bygone age. I cannot imagine how anyone could interpret the Empire's full co-operation in cleansing this land of the Talos heresy as "biding its time." Would our Justiciars be allowed to take heretics into custody if the Empire was not wholly supportive of our aims?

Commander, this is one of yours to deal with, I think.

**Ondolemar:**  Justiciars!

**Elenwen:**  Everybody, I do apologize for that unpleasant interlude. I hope this doesn't spoil the rest of our evening.

* * *

> **Drakon Indarys: (NewWillinium) Well. . .That was interesting. Sure we Stormcloaks fully intend to drive the Thalmor out of Skyrim but there is no reason to not be civil when meeting in a place of truce. Besides. . . this way both sides can eye up the other without bloodshed or _unnecessary_  hostilities.**
> 
> **grins**
> 
> **Speaking of which Ondolemar, how goes your hunt for Talos worshippers in the Reach? I am sure that you and your men are having _no_  issues at all with rooting out the Talos worshippers from the Reachmen and their own heresies. . . .Actually that is a point I should bring up. . .DO you and the Justiciar's have any dealings with Jarl Igmund regarding the Forsworn? It seems that the Forsworn have a newly found leader in this "King-in-Wags" figure Madanach. High King Ulfric put him down long ago but whose to say that the Justiciar's headquarter's won't be taken in another Markarth uprising?**

**Ondolemar:**  Our guest tonight was lucky that we are under the First Emissary's orders only to eject ill-mannered guests.

**Elenwen:**  I do appreciate your respect for the niceties of diplomatic exchange. Since you are a declared Stormcloak, please pass on my personal greetings to Jarl Ulfric. We do not take sides in this conflict, and are willing to treat with any eventual leader of Skyrim.

**Ondolemar:**  If you have a basic knowledge of Skyrim's history, it should really not surprise you to learn that the Talos heresy was never very popular in the Reach, outside the city of Markarth itself. As the First Emissary keeps wisely pointing out, this is all Ancient History, so I need not elaborate on the lively resentments the Reachmen hold against Tiber Septim.

Their Daedra worship is outside the scope of my duties. There is no condition in the White Gold Concordat granting the Justiciars power to pursue Daedra worshipers.

If Markarth should change hands in the future, First Emissary Elenwen will treat with the new government there, not myself.

> **Drakon Indarys** **_bows head_  I shall be sure to do so sera, though I highly doubt that the High King will be receptive to your respects. And I do thank you for your answers today. I have learned  _much_  more then I had been expecting to at this little soiree.**
> 
> **Ondolemar I expect to see you next week for another debate regarding the False Tribunal over Cyrodilic Brandy. Elenwen. . .The Stormcloaks will be seeing you soon.**
> 
> **_prepares his recall and gives a Nasty grin_ ** **May Talos guide you. recalls out back to Windhelm.**

**Ondolemar:**  Dunmer Stormcloak mages, will wonders never cease?

**Elenwen:**  . . . .

 


	10. Ayleids, Yffre, Necromancy, Summoning

> **As a Bosmer, I have grown up on tales of the Wild Elves, the Ayleids, and have heard the Empire's accounts of their enslavement of men and the revolution of St. Alessia. I ask you both, First Emissary Elenwen and Commander Ondolemar, what is the Aldmeri Dominion's official stance on the Ayleids? Are they considered to be akin to the Aldmer or are they reviled like the Chimeri dissidents? I know from my own studies that their works are still unrivalled, one need only look at White-Gold Tower to ascertain the truth of this statement. I am also aware that the Altmer have taken steps to replicate the famous welkynd and varla stones, successfully producing the culanda and malondo stones that I have seen across the Isles.**
> 
> **I ask this as I was perplexed to find in some scholarship on ruins of the Ancients in Alinor that they were described as Ayleidoon in aesthetic. Granted, this text did date from the Interregnum so its reliability may be in question.**
> 
> **Thank you for your time,**
> 
> **Valyravain of Malabal Tor (Phantasmak)**

  **Elenwen:**  Unlike the later Chimer, who departed Alinor in disgrace, the Ayleid were descendants of Aldmer explorers who upheld the rule of Alinor in the lands they came to. The early Ayleid kingdoms were vassals to the King of Alinor and there was a rich exchange between the Isles and the Mainland from the time of Topal the Pilot onward.

Many of the later Ayleid kingdoms descended into barbaric daedra worship, much like the Chimer, but the foundations of their society were strong, and many of the positive aspects of Cyrodiil's Empires can be attributed to their Ayleid roots, even if the Imperials are of no mind to admit it.

The raising of White-Gold Tower, like Crystal-Like-Law, was a great achievement of the ancient Aldmer, who were in those times closely united in purpose and communication.

Take pride in your people's Ayleid ancestry. Through honouring those ancestors, you bring glory to the Dominion.

 **Ondolemar:**  Any description of Alinor's ruins as  _Ayleid_  show only the gross ignorance of the authors. There are similarities between the ancient ruins of Alinor and Cyrodiil but they are exactly where you would expect to find them: in the great religious complexes built about our ancestors' tombs. The actual lay-out of Ayleid cities, for example, takes a very different form from nearly the beginning than cities did in Alinor: an obvious consequence of the difference in landscape and local threats to security.

As you say, any scholarship dating from the Interregnum is questionable. Colovian scholarship is of course horrendous, but even scholarship in Alinor entered a period of decay before the renewal of the First Aldmeri Dominion blossomed at last.

>   **I extend my gratitude to your distinguished personages. If I may trouble you both with a final question?**
> 
> **What is the Dominion's stance on Y'ffre? Is he revered as the principal god of vegetation or is that a different member of the Eight? Here in Valenwood, even under Dominion stewardship, the commoners still utter prayers to Y'ffre and call out for the return of their Green Father. Why, they even claim descent from the storyteller!**
> 
> **I am of course aware that Y'ffre is one of the Aedra but how should he properly be venerated as primacy must always be given to Auri-El.**
> 
> **Blessings of the Eight,**
> 
> **Valyravain of Malabal Tor**

**Ondolemar:**  Y'ffre is more commonly called Jephre in Alinor, but this is merely a difference in local names. As do the Bosmer, the Altmer revere him as the god of nature and indeed, vegetation. He is our Ancestor as he is yours. Many of our prayers, songs, and stories are shared. So, there is no contradiction on that point.

However, I have served in Valenwood as a Justiciar, and observed in person certain perversions of Y'ffre's worship. Certain superstitions and traditions have sprung up around Y'ffre that do not give honour to our ancestors. Y'ffre being venerated in the place that more properly belongs to Auri-El is one such unseemly tradition.

But we cannot expect immediate exactness in ordinary's mer's belief, when it has been clouded by centuries of confusion. Superstitions exist in Alinor as well; the Bosmer would hardly take well to the common folk belief in Alinor that Jephre made the Altmer more beautiful than any other mer to match the superior beauty of our islands!

Therefore, I tread lightly when I examine devotional practices for heresy. If the spirit is correct, and the mer wishes to show respect to the Eight, some defects in their understanding can be overlooked. In the context of Valenwood, the believer who steadfastly avoids consuming all plant matter shows a proper spirit of submission to the charge of stewardship given to us by Y'ffre . I do not believe that Y'ffre demands this of any mer, but they do no harm. If, on the other hand, the believer insists Y'frre demands that they eat their dead kin, then the Justiciars must intervene.

I am aware that other scholars and officials have come to different conclusions on this delicate matter. Please refer to your local Justiciars if there is a serious problem in regards to Y'ffre's worship.

Thank you for these questions. The opportunity to seriously discuss theological matters rarely arises in Skyrim, where the usual quality of discourse is "My Pa told me Talos was a god, so there."

* * *

 

> **Sokuryu:  Necromancy is not illegal in the Empire, though body and spirit are protected as property, and may not be used without the permission of the owner, and public display of the living dead is widely prohibited. Morrowind is the only province of Tamriel in which necromancy has been banned and is illegal. Necromancy is not illegal in Tamriel, but is prohibited to be shown in public and is looked down on. Necromancers can even buy the body of a individual when passed away legally. If a necromancer would follow the right procedures and legal routes, would they still be prosecuted? What is your opinion on the conjuration school of magic?**

**Elenwen:**  Let me be clear that within the Empire, one should follow Imperial laws. However, in the lands of the Dominion, Necromancy is much more completely prohibited than in The Empire. There are some legitimate uses for this school of magic, but they are so far beyond the scope of the ordinary mage, that Necromancy can be regarded as practically outlawed under the Dominion.

Conjuration, on the other hand, is regularly employed by our mages, within certain bounds.

If your interest is as a scholar, rather than a necromancer wishing to practice in our lands, Commander Ondolemar can enlighten you on the exceptions I've mentioned.

 **Ondolemar:**  Necromancy illegal in Morrowind, Pfah. The Dunmer raise their own ancestors to ever-lasting servitude, and have the face to deny it's necromancy. Their Great House Telvanni doesn't even  _pretend_  to shun necromancy, if its mages think it might be useful.

Hypocrisy is the usual state of Tamriel's governments on this subject. Necromancy is spurned by the elite, and takes place in dark little corners, with no oversight, performed by the worst of mages.

In Alinor, it is quite the opposite. Only those mages who have proven their worth, not just in magic but in character, will ever be granted the permission to conduct experiments in necromancy, and their experiments will be limited, conducted openly under the oversight of the Divine Prosecution.

Legitimate uses for necromancy are very rare, but in the past, mages have made some great breakthroughs employing necromancy as a tool. Outsiders point to our mages' experiments in prolonging life - such experiments have certainly taken place, but most of them do not involve necromancy. A far more important use of necromancy is the pursuit of knowledge. Age old wisdom of our ancestors may be recovered by a humble and prudent use of necromancy. A necromancer who can speak to the dead in wartime may save lives.

During the last War, I had the unique experience of witnessing such a scene, in which one of our mages raised a dead scout to discover the opposing Legion's whereabouts. It was not a pleasant thing to witness, and there were many risks to both the mage and the target's soul, but we were alive at the end of the day, thanks to that mage.

Conjuration is much easier ground to cover. Our ancestors in their wisdom laid down rules to keep us safe in using the creatures of Oblivion without giving them their own will. Too much familiarity with the summoned Daedra is a temptation that even Justiciars must watch against, but unlike Necromancy, summoning does not mess with the souls of our own brethren.

> **Sokuryu:** **Thank you for the information. I will get back to my business and let the Thalmor know if I hear anything suspicious that may need to be addressed. If you will excuse me.**

**Elenwen:** If only everyone in Skyrim was so amenable to reason as you are.

 **Ondolemar:** If you do see signs of Talos worship, please submit a report to my headquarters at Understone Keep.  For anything that threatens the security of the Dominion more generally, Third Emissary Rulindil here at the Embassy would be glad to take your report.


	11. The Most Dangerous Group on Nirn?

> **Vaigna:** **Ambassador Elenwen, I heard a man "with connections" claim that the Thalmor currently is the most dangerous group on Nirn. I believe his name was Mickel Kirkbridge. A scholar of sorts, a very creative fellow you might say. Perhaps a little bit _too_  creative? What's your opinion, Ambassador. Do the Thalmor somehow pose a danger? To what? And how?**

**Elenwen:**  I am not familiar with the name. A Breton perhaps?

**Ondolemar:**  Not a scholar I've heard of either. I suppose it depends what he means by dangerous. To those who traffick with Daedra or spread the worship of a false god, yes, the Justiciars are dangerous.

**Elenwen:**  It may also be this Breton has been reading some of the wilder literature that exists out there about the Thalmor. He didn't happen to accuse us of causing Red Mountain's explosion? Because we are certainly familiar with that ridiculous allegation.

**Ondolemar:**  In some circles, the Thalmor are blamed for every disaster to befall any country of Tamriel. Last year it was the flu in Cyrodiil, as if the same flu hadn't hit Valenwood equally as hard. This sort of conspiratorial thinking ignores the fact that we are bound to Tamriel and its welfare quite as much as the races of men. At least for the present moment.

**Elenwen:**  Commander!

**Ondolemar:**  I'm talking about Ascending after Auri-El's example, not - by the Eight, what did you think -

**Elenwen:**  There are enough ridiculous rumours about the Thalmor without you accidentally beginning more.


	12. Cyrelian Ruins Elenwen's Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elenwen's little brother Cyrelian is from Syllis's [Sentiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633201/chapters/41576798).

**A Messenger Arrives at the Gathering With the Following Documents for Elenwen**

> To: First Emissary Elenwen
> 
> Security: Eyes only
> 
> From: Dominion Advisor Ancano
> 
> Date: 25 Rain's Hand 4e203
> 
> Re: Saarthal Magickal Relic at Winterhold
> 
> * * *
> 
> Please see previous memorandum of 15 Rain's Hand 4e203 and all prior memorandums with the heading "Saarthal"
> 
> On 22 Rain's Hand the senior magisters of the College of Winterhold relocated the large (10-12 ft diameter) magickal artifact discovered during the excavation at Saarthal to a display area in the Hall of Elements. The amount of magicka emanating from this artifact (colloquially termed "The Eye of Magnus")has proved impossible to quantify due to its sheer intensity.
> 
> While I do not have access as yet to documentation in regards to Saarthal, the Eye itself remains in public view. I am continuing to document observations.
> 
> Requesting immediate escalation to Lillandril and the Sapiarchs.
> 
> Please advise further.
> 
> Ancano
> 
> By: Justiciar Mage-Aspirant Cyrelian
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> To: First Emissary Elenwen
> 
> Security: Administrative
> 
> From: Justiciar Mage-Aspirant Cyrelian
> 
> Date: 25 Rain's Hand 4e203
> 
> Re: Transfer
> 
> Requesting immediate transfer of duty assignment to Whiterun Hold and reporting officer to Commander Ondolemar (detached duty).
> 
> Rationale: I have completed all required coursework in Restoration from Master Collette Marance and have been offered a fellowship and further study under Danica Purespring, Temple of Kynareth, Whiterun Hold. This is an unprecedented opportunity as it would enable me to skip directly to my Adept level of certification in Restoration Magick.
> 
> * * *
>     
>     
>                                                                     25 Rain's Hand 4e403
>     
> 
> Dear Elen,
> 
> Why on Nirn have we not sent anyone one else up here?! The preliminary reports on this EYE of MAGNUS are appalling and absolutely warrant further investigation by the First Council. Please. Anyone. It is spewing Magicka at a ridiculous rate-- and, even worse-- no one here really knows where it came from. For all we know it IS the damned Eye of Magus.
> 
> Please tell me why we haven't sent a full team.
> 
> Also-- You warned me, and you were right. I'll say it again: you were right. Just get me away from this lunatic, and I'll be good as gold for the Commander, I promise. The opportunity with Danica IS quite good, and it is likely I'll have a little time to deal with whatever administrative issues crop up in the southern Holds.
> 
> Just-- would you mind telling me? If you can get my transfer to go through, what would you like for me to do about the open and notorious Talos worship going on in Whiterun's Wind District?
> 
> Or would your preference be for me to keep my Thalmor affiliation under the rose?
> 
> Do you think that the First Council even understands that operational needs take primacy in this regard? I'd surely hate to get you in trouble with the Special Clerical Court again, so please let me know what you'd like me to do.
> 
> Yours in Service; Glory to the Dominion &etc
> 
> Your Loving Brother,
> 
> Cyrelian
> 
> PS: Tell Cireen she loses her bet. It's been another whole year and nobody's drummed me out yet.
> 
>  

 **Elenwen:**  What in the - Thank you for delivering these documents, but this is neither the time nor the place.

Still, I will have to secure these documents immediately. Commander, take over in my absence.

 **Ondolemar:**  The First Emissary is attending to some urgent family - that is, official business. Malborn, do I need to beg you to bring a glass of Alto wine this way?

My, but this is one of those rare moments when I can appreciate the upside of having no living family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so our evening ends with Elenwen storming off to deal with the head-ache of annoying family members, and Ondolemar getting steadily more sloshed and in no condition to answer any more questions. Which, by his standards, is very sloshed indeed.since the most noticeable effect of alcohol on him for the first whatever number of glasses is to remove any filter he started with, and convince him that everyone really, really wants to hear about the intricacies of theology.
> 
> But really, it was a pleasure to answer all these questions, and develop my mental lore on everything Thalmor.


End file.
